swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Sa'an
Darth Sa'an was a Human female Sith and a member of the True Sith Empire. Born Silvana Jo'qar on Dromund Kaas, her parents were killed by the Sith tribes as she was subsequently taken to be trained under the dark side of the Force. Enduring hellish conditions, Silvana triumphed and emerged a Darth. Joining the True Sith years later, Sa'an served Apocalyptos and the other reigning Sith, accomplishing secret missions for her masters. She went out of the shadows in 26 ABY, seeking to battle against the threat of Ancharus. Biography Early Life Darth Sa'an was born as Silvana Jo'qar on the stormy world of Dromund Kaas during the decline of the Sith religion. Infighting from splinter groups that abandoned the Rule of Two led to Silvana and her family constantly running to new places to find shelter from the warring Sith tribes. Both of her parents were Force-sensitive, and attuned to the Dark Side, but they did not wish to take part in the violence that plagued the other Sith. Their wish of neutrality was shattered, when one of these factions attacked the settlement Silvana's family sheltered in, slaughtering her parents while she watched. Enraged, she called upon the Dark Side and wreathed the man in Force Lightning, letting her emotions consume her in that instant while she fried the Sith without a moment for remorse. When she was discovered by more, they gave her an offer to join them and learn more of the Dark Side. She graciously accepted the offer, taking the chance to increase her own newfound powers to eliminate anyone that stands in her way. Life under the Sith Silvana endured hellish conditions after being taken in by one of the Sith tribes. She was tortured, humiliated, and pushed to the brink of death in an effort to train her to allow her negative emotions to fuel her use of the Dark Side. All her pent-up rage, sadness, and hatred brewed inside her own mind, filling her with a lust for more power that she was eager to obtain. She quickly grew into one of the more powerful acolytes taken in by this tribe, even performing well as a lightsaber duelist. However, jealousy among the other Sith sprung up as they realized that she was quickly outshining them all. After a brutal training session, several Sith cornered her in an attempt on her life, but she was not so helpless that she would be defeated. She, instead, allowed their emotions fuel her own powers as she killed them all without mercy. After that, there were few that questioned her. Later Life After enduring much hardship, Silvana emerged anointed now as Darth Sa'an. He power with the Dark Side of the Force made her a formidable foe, and her skill with the saber was ruthless. As such, she was recruited into the True Sith Empire after she abandoned her former tribe. On one mission for them, she assaulted the Jedi Temple in order to plunder one of its holocrons for the Sith Emperor, but was met with fierce resistance from a former Jedi Temple Guard. After a lengthy duel, Sa'an bested him in combat and executed him, retrieving his mask afterwards as a symbol for her own power and the deed she had just accomplished. She has been accomplishing secret tasks for her Sith masters for years, but has only recently reemerged due to the threat Ancharus poses. She hopes for Kron's head on a pike, for she so despises traitors. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Sith Category:True Sith members